Animals such as dogs and cats are very popular as pets. Unfortunately, when dogs and cats sustain an injury or undergo surgery, they make for difficult patients. Many dogs and cats have a tendency to tear out their stitches after surgery, rip off their bandages, lick and/or chew their infected body parts, and the like.
In order to prevent an animal from licking, scratching, and/or biting an injured area on its body, a pet cone or an Elizabethan collar (hereinafter pet cone) may be worn by the animal. A pet cone is a protective medical device worn by the animal. The pet cone is generally a semicircle piece of material that forms a cone when secured around the animal's neck. Materials such as a stiff fabric or plastic material may be used to form the pet cone. Alternatively, an inflatable pouch secured inside a fabric cover that wraps around the animals neck may be used. By securing the pet cone around the neck of the animal, the design and shape of the pet cone prevents the animal from biting and/or licking its body/head where the wound or injury is located allowing the wound/injury to heal.
Use of these pet cones may be a stressful event for many animals. The stress may cause some animals to stop eating, have difficulty in sleeping as well as cause other abnormal behavior. These events may cause stress and concern to the animal owners who use the pet cones on their pet.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that overcomes the above.